


Ванкувер-2020

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне это приснилось. Нет, серьезно.</p><p>Типа фьючер-фик (технически - не АУ), типа пост-апокалипсис, Обоснуя нет: "Сынок, это фантастика". Если очень надо объяснения, что происходит - считайте, что на Землю прилетели инопланетяне и облучили чем-то людей чисто для лулзов.<br/>А, да: "меха" - от "mecha", "mechanical". Наверное. Короче, вроде трансформеров. Анимешники знают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ванкувер-2020

\--

Джареда, как одного из самых стабильных работников, часто переводили из одного района в другой. Весь континент для него и его бригады стал одним большим заводом, или - подсказывало пробужденное сигналами усилителя воспоминание - одной бесконечной локацией. Методичная расчистка земли, постройка "дышащих отсеков", и так - от Мексики до Аляски. Джаред не мог предсказать, куда его направят через месяц: в отделе атмосферы у него не было знакомых, которые могли бы посплетничать о планах начальства. Впрочем, у него вообще осталось мало знакомых. Поддерживал контакт фактически только с семьей, потому что их помнил хорошо, потому что удалось вернуться домой сразу после катастрофы. Иногда даже пересекался с ними по работе: Меган стала успешным биологом, активно участвовала в многочисленных проектах по восстановлению Земли. Конечно, пока его швыряли по Канаде, шансы встретиться живьем с родными стремились к нулю, но он не жаловался.

Он не впервые работал в Ванкувере - пару лет назад расчищали часть горного района. Тогда кейсы были больше, громоздкие и неуклюжие, нейронная связь барахлила сильней привычного, и Джаред ужасно уставал. Совсем худо стало, когда у напарника, несмотря на усилия медиков, началась стремительная дезинтеграция. Джаред пахал за двоих - его категория здоровья, указанная в контракте, позволяла бригадиру посылать его на двойные смены - и к тому времени, как закончили с планом, даже усилитель не помогал: Джаред забыл на долгое время обо всем, что не касалось кейсов и восстановительного оборудования. Ему выделили отпуск на месяц, и, хотя он едва узнавал родственников, свежерасчищенный воздух родного города успокаивал и расслаблял. Ассоциативная цепочка закрепилась в голове: Ванкувер = плохо = хочу домой. Отказаться от перевода он не имел права, но как только ступил на территорию Канады, понял: ошибся. Что-то в ассоциативном равенстве было не так, будто не хватало очень важной переменной. На самом деле в Ванкувере было хорошо: словно и небо ярче, и солнце желтей, и, объективно, чистых отсеков больше. Можно было даже выходить гулять в определенные районы в определенное время суток. Джаред обычно не пользовался этой возможностью, но все равно - поднималось настроение. Тянуло улыбаться и думать о том, как ему повезло. 

Он не помнил, где был на момент катастрофы, знал только, что не у родителей, но по тому месту, где бы оно ни находилось, ударило слабо. Физически он остался практически в норме. Процесс дезинтеграции вполне тормозился длительным пребыванием в кейсе - а у Джареда, в отличие от многих его коллег, роботоподобные машины не вызывали страха, наоборот: он быстро освоился с управлением, воспринимал как должное тот факт, что его кейс разбирается в его мозгах лучше, чем он сам. Может, он просто забыл о каких-то городских легендах, связанных с подобной техникой? "Фантастика", вот этот термин он знал хорошо. Звездные войны, Звездный путь, Звездные... Еще что-то. Все, что он помнил из фантастики, было так или иначе связано с космосом, а не с обычной, скучной Землей, и он не понимал, как можно бояться того, что, по сути, является смесью эволюции мусоровозки и комбайна, только гораздо, гораздо круче. 

При таком отношении был высокий риск стать "мехой" (дурацкое название, Джаред все время забывал, откуда взялось) - полностью зависимым от кейса, равноценной частью машины, а не ее мозгом. Джаред думал, что это все - бредни журналистов, но на задании в Нью-Мексико столкнулся с целой бригадой рабочих-мех. Они не разговаривали, не делали перерывов, отрабатывали смену или две и по сигналу усилителя шли в ангар. Кейсы заправляли, пока владельцы - опять же по команде усилителя - спали. Все это до ужаса напоминало кнопку "Вкл./Выкл.": автономное устройство с человеком-аккумулятором в середине. Джаред напугался ровно настолько, насколько позволяли оставшиеся реакции, а потом, как ни странно, не забыл - просто было все равно. И, считал он, лучше так, чем постоянная паранойя.

Заводить друзей на работе было сложно. Все ресурсы уходили на выполнение плана, и Джаред через какое-то время перестал пытаться наладить треп по открытому для всей бригады междукейсовому каналу. Да и странно получалось: Джаред привык говорить вслух. Звуки, слоги, интонации. А здесь контакт шел все по той же нейронной связи. Сначала пытался вникнуть, как оно работает, но, не встретив поддержки ни от напарников, ни от начальства, сдался и успокоился. Не его дело. Его дело - расчищать районы.

\- Тебе там не одиноко? - спрашивала снова и снова Меган, подключаясь по частному каналу в самые неожиданные моменты. Сестра всегда оставалась такой живой, удивительно. Самой живой, наверное, из всех; они там, в университете, в одном из первых расчищенных лагерей, могли подолгу жить без бытовых кейсов - может, поэтому. Ей Джаред старался говорить побольше, чтобы не беспокоилась. Отвечал: да, мелкота, бывает, скучаю. Хотя толком не мог сообразить, почему зовет ее так - ведь она уже взрослая совсем, докторскую умудрилась защитить в первые годы после катастрофы, несмотря на хаос. Но прозвища заставляли ее смеяться и посылать ему прямо в мысли картинки из прошлого: песочница, качели, горка. Джареду становилось на секунду как-то странно: кололо в груди, моргать начинал чаще. Потом думал: ну, хорошо, значит - не соврал. Скучаю. 

Он забыл, сколько прошло лет. Вел кейс по замызганным улицам до нужной зоны и пытался считать, но сбивался всякий раз - требовалось сосредоточение на двигателях. 

Устанавливали очистители воздуха, разгребали дебри мусора, выстраивали ограды и крышу по периметру. Новый напарник был еще более молчалив, чем все предыдущие; они даже не познакомились, просто сразу взялись за методичную работу. Отличало его еще и безропотное выполнение двух смен подряд (не то чтобы Джаред особо возражал, но раза два в месяц все-таки направлял просьбу бригадиру), и напрашивался неизбежный вывод: мехи добрались и до Северного Голливуда. Джаред подумал об этом - и тут же удивился: "Северный Голливуд?".. Усилитель памяти быстро подсказал: раньше здесь снимали много сериалов и фильмов, прилипло название. У Джареда это вызвало короткий укол в груди, как от картинок Меган.

Район попался приличный, несколько кварталов вдаль и вширь. Вроде как прогнозировали через год разбить здесь не просто жилой лагерь, а открыть детские сады, школы и училища, магазины, развлекательные центры. Сплошные многоквартирные высотки, бывшие когда-то элитным жильем - полно места с минимумом перестройки. Хорошо.

Вдруг уловилось что-то боковым зрением, заставило отвлечься: Джаред уставился в обзорный экран, не моргая - гигантская металлическая рука кейса, управляемая его рукой, дрогнула, едва не уронив массивный кусок будущей стены. 

\- Эй! - раздался хриплый выкрик прямо в голову. Джаред аж вздрогнул: не ожидал, что кто-то нарушит мертвецкую тишину канала. Кейс напарника шагнул к нему и протянул руку, поддерживая кейс Джареда под локоть. - Что случилось? Нейронная связь глючит?

\- Да, наверное, - отозвался Джаред. У него закружилась голова. Память на пару с усилителем срочно принялась перебирать симптомы ускорения дезинтеграции, но головокружение в них точно не входило. Как и учащение сердцебиения. И все тот же неясный, но невиданно мощный укол в груди.

\- В норме?

\- В норме, - Джаред облизнул губы и нервно сглотнул слюну. Напарник замолчал. Они продолжили медленно, но верно выкладывать плиты стены, проверяя время от времени, не сбоит ли счетчик очистителя. Джаред хмурился, трясло его, не отпускало: что не так? почему такая реакция? если не дезинтеграция, то заболел чем-то, что ли? 

\- Эй, - через какое-то время снова включился канал. - Я уж думал, ты - меха. Молчишь и молчишь.

Джареда едва в кресле не подбросило, но рука не дрогнула на этот раз - сдержался. 

\- Я думал, ты - меха, - сказал он, пытаясь добавить голосу легкости, как делал во время болтовни с Меган. - Я ж, вроде, пытался с тобой поздороваться, когда нас только назначили, а ты не ответил. Под этим-то кейсом есть еще живая тушка, поверь мне.

\- Я не слышал, - с чем-то вроде сожаления отозвался напарник. - Я тоже пытался. Может, канал еще не включили?

Джареду почему-то захотелось смеяться. Он и удивился этому желанию, и испугался немного: сердце колотилось как бешеное, он старался смотреть только вперед, на деталь в руке кейса, не коситься на работающего рядом и на мост, виднеющийся неподалеку. Этот мост... Как во сне увидел, мутно-мутно: автомобили на дороге, на которой они сейчас стоят, широкий, чистый тротуар, люди ходят мимо, улыбаясь, а он смотрит то на поводок в руке, то на собственные кроссовки; звонит телефон - мобильный, тогда они еще работали - и он вытаскивает аппарат из кармана, читает имя на экране...

\- Ты тут? - переспросил голос в голове. Джаред сразу вспомнил собственные попытки поддерживать разговор во время работы, и ему стало так легко вдруг дышать, что едва не поперхнулся воздухом.

\- Ага, тут.

В результате перебросились буквально несколькими фразами за всю смену - дорога пошла вверх, нужно было выравнивать блоки, но Джаред, прощаясь с напарником перед тем, как разойтись на разные ангары, знал: будет еще. И радовался непонятно чему, и шевелил память, и чувствовал: есть жизнь на Марсе. "На Марсе нет жизни", подсказывал усилитель, "это фантастика". Джаред плевать хотел, фантастика оно или нет.

Через месяц сообразил, что они так и не представились друг другу. А потом снова забыл. Они обращались так: "друг", "чувак", "партнер", "старик". Почти по-братски. Говорили о строительстве, о катастрофе, о насущном. Ничего памятного.

\- Слышь, меха, - как-то раз сказал напарник, - раз уж на двойную сегодня идем, может, прогуляемся в конец сектора? Боссу срать, в каком порядке мы зоны покрываем.

\- Валяй, - сказал Джаред, пожимая зачем-то плечами. И добавил: - Только нахрена нам в конец сектора? От мехи, кстати, слышу.

Они много смеялись, причем часто - без причины, но от беспричинности смеялись еще сильней. Этот звук и от нового друга, и из собственного горла (или головы?) перестал быть чужеродным. 

\- Там, за мостом и дальше, - голос звучал глуше, чем обычно. - Мне кажется, я был тут раньше.

К Джареду вернулось волнение, которое он ощутил в тот день, когда впервые заговорил с напарником. Сощурившись, он перевел обзорный экран вниз по улице, к высоткам. Что-то было в этих домах неуловимо родное, но и тревожное одновременно. Дом и не дом. Свое и чужое сразу.

\- Глюки у тебя, - отшутился он. - Если бы был - усилитель сработал бы.

\- Хуйня у нас, а не усилители, - резко, нетипично резко прозвучал ответ. - Я перед заданием у брата был, взял бытовой кейс погонять. Вот там - да, живая техника. А тут? Мы рабочие, чувак, какая на хрен память? Мы, блядь, уже мехи, хоть и сопротивляемся. Не чуешь, что ли?

Джаред задохнулся. Напарник продолжал, с каждым звучным шагом кейса вдалбливая в его голову:

\- Я каждый день забываю что-то новое. Я не уверен, что не говорил тебе все это уже несколько раз. Вот прикинь: вспомнил бы ты, не знаю, собственную жену, если бы она вдруг зашла в комнату отдыха? Я брата-то своего едва узнал, и...

\- Я никогда не был женат, - с невесть откуда взявшейся уверенностью отрезал Джаред, будто пытаясь доказать ему из принципа: я помню, я все еще что-то помню.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - едко выплюнул напарник.

Джаред не знал, откуда знает. Он не помнил, было ли на нем кольцо в тот момент, когда шибануло. Ему кажется, что не было, но... - Стой, - сказал он, уставившись на заброшенный сквер перед одной из высоток. 

\- Да. Это оно.

Джареду привиделось на секунду, как он хмурится. Картинка четкая, резкая, как удар в висок. И тут же рассеялось видение - не успел даже понять, какая у него форма лица, цвет волос, глаз, сколько ему лет. Щелкнуло - и все. Сквер и высотки потеряли смысл, осталось недоумение: почему мы здесь затормозили, если сектор еще не достроен?

\- Когда я начну дезинтегрировать, я завещаю оставшиеся здоровыми органы своей семье, - сказал он, чтобы прервать паузу.

\- Семье?

\- Ага. Моя сестра, Меган Падалеки - довольно известный сейчас биолог пост-катастрофы. Наверное, ее книги можно в библиотеке скачать нашей, и...

\- Падалеки?

Джаред замолчал, бесцельно глядя в обзорный экран. 

\- Зачем... - начал он, но напарник прервал его: 

\- Тут неподалеку есть, где дышать. Раньше работал там. Идем.

Стало тревожно. На лбу выступил пот, и Джаред, не думая о том, что кейс повторит его жест, отер лоб рукавом. Напарник засмеялся глубоко в голове, и Джаред подхватил его предложение, радостный и довольный ни с того, ни с сего:

\- Идем. Так и знал, что ты не успокоишься, пока не увидишь собственными глазами, что под этой грудой железа есть мясо.

В десяти минутах ходьбы располагался лагерь, разбитый другой бригадой полгода назад - Джаред, кажется, работал тогда в Лос-Анджелесе, и по телевизору в общаге показывали громкий праздник. В здешней общаге телевизора не было, зато была библиотека с работающим компьютером - потому-то Джаред и вспомнил о книгах сестры. Хотелось похвастаться другу. Он вел кейс следом за ним и поймал себя на том, что дышит нервно, через нос, на автомате прокручивая в памяти звонкий смех. От смеха становилось тепло. Что бы такого еще сделать, чтобы услышать, - думал Джаред; наконец решил: размахнулся тяжелой рукой и отвесил кейсу напарника лязгающий шлепок по металлической заднице. 

Он никогда ни с кем не боролся так, прямо в машине, не подумал, что будет, если массивные строительные кейсы, не предназначенные для таких маневров, завалятся на землю башкой в развалины: смеясь и поднимая безумный шум, они гнали к огороженному сверху атмосферной дугой лагерю, переругивались, хватали друг друга за железные плечи. 

\- Ну? - тяжело дыша сквозь хохот, спросил он, останавливаясь у арочного входа. 

\- Мы с этим еще не закончили, - пообещал приятель и перешагнул барьер. Джаред зашел тоже, ткнул напоследок указательным пальцем кейс напарника под ребра и замер, направляя мысленную команду отключить двигатель. Он не успел толком оглядеться, но и смотреть, по сути, было не на что: в таком же лагере жили родители, и сестра, и брат с женой и детьми.

\- Поехали, - сказал он, снова отирая лоб, и первым откинул крышку кабины. Кресло выехало вперед и вниз, и тускло-желтое солнце сразу ударило в глаза, пришлось сощуриться, проморгаться быстрее. Он спрыгнул на искусственно выращенную траву, по привычке затягивая потуже беспроводной кейс-контроллер на запястье, и стал ждать, жадно вдыхая очищенный воздух и глядя снизу вверх на соседнюю машину. Спросил, хотя знал, что его не услышат вне кейса: - Ты где?

Напарник медлил. Джаред сунул в рот большой палец, прикусил ноготь, шагнул вперед. Он давно не ходил ногами - после смены сразу заваливался в койку, наскоро проглотив ужин из упаковки. Странно ощущалось. И весело. Наконец крышка кабины поползла вверх, и кресло спустило высокого, худого, коротко стриженного мужчину. Он встал, вытирая ладони о джинсы, и широко открытыми глазами уставился Джареду в глаза.

Джареду стало больно дышать. Он плохо помнил, почему такое бывает, но точно знал, что это связано не с восстановленной атмосферой лагеря и даже не с выматывающей по-глупому пробежкой. Нога подогнулась, когда он попытался сделать еще один шаг вперед, и напарник подхватил его неуклюже под локоть, точно так, как сделал сколько-то там месяцев назад с его кейсом. Чуть сам не упал - тоже нетвердо на ногах держался, еще дольше Джареда не ступал на землю, наверное.

\- У тебя... - сказал он недоуменным, хриплым насквозь голосом, показывая пальцем Джареду в лицо. Джаред моргнул: в глазах было что-то мокрое. Дотянулся: черт дери, слезы, самые настоящие. Напарник дрогнул всем телом, будто его перекраивало изнутри, и наступил черед Джареда его держать. Он все еще смотрел, не отрываясь - чуть ниже ростом оказался - и у Джареда в груди сжималось и разжималось теплое, до ужаса чувствительное, посылающее сигналы во все части тела. 

\- Дженсен, - сказал он, удивляя и себя самого: усилитель молчал, ни единой подсказки не выдал. Дженсен схватил его влажные от слез пальцы и сжал крепко. Джаред краем глаза видел, что по гладкой дорожке у газона гуляют люди - по одному и даже парами. Люди, в которых осталось достаточно живого, чтобы желать дышать воздухом почаще, кто был помоложе на момент катастрофы. Все они с любопытством косились на них и на рабочие кейсы. Джареду стало страшно, и он переспросил, чтобы увериться: - Дженсен?

Дженсен ничего не сказал. Джаред смотрел на его приоткрытые губы, хотел увидеть, как они движутся, формируя слова. В горле образовался комок, влага из глаз выбралась на щеки. Наконец Дженсен подался вперед, неожиданно и шатко, и прижался вплотную, всем телом, странно, забыто, но так привычно; Джареду показалось, что он сейчас взорвется или дезинтегрирует одним махом - так защемило грудь. Объятие, несмотря на неуклюжесть, вышло необъяснимо естественным, хотя Джаред не помнил, когда в последний раз касался кого-то так: с семьей было по-другому, совсем иначе. Дженсен уткнулся носом ему в шею, и вспыхнула изнутри век череда картинок - ярких нетипично воспоминаний: взрывы в воздухе? цветные искры, что это? Опять чертов усилитель тормозит, когда не подсоединен к центральной базе кейса...

\- Фейерверк, - заговорил вдруг Дженсен. Джаред отстранил его чуть-чуть, жадно вгляделся в рот. Давно не говорил вслух, совершенно точно, голос будто застоявшийся был, но Джареда все равно пришибло узнаванием. Они одновременно сжали друг друга сильнее, до боли, до онемевших пальцев, и это ощущение тоже отдалось взрывом памяти. 

\- Четвертое июля, - закончил Джаред за него.

\- Там. Мост.

\- Да.

Джаред закрыл глаза, слушая резкое дыхание, пытаясь справиться с бешеным биением сердца и напором видений, запахов, ощущений всего тела.

\- Мы жили там, - пробормотал Дженсен. - Мы с тобой... Джаред.

Прикосновение губ к губам получилось чересчур мокрым, странным после многолетнего перерыва, и воздуха не хватало, и шатало, как от сильного ветра, темнело в глазах. Прекратить Джаред все равно не мог, не хотел, отчаянно боялся, пожалуй; только двойной писк беспроводных усилителей заставил оторваться: работа, дьявол, смена же в самом разгаре!

\- Дженсен.

\- Это... - Дженсен издал непонятный звук, похожий на кашель. Джаред запоздало узнал: он смеется. В голове звучало по-другому, но он подумал: это все не важно, просто надо заново начать вслух смеяться, и все будет как прежде. И улыбнулся в ответ широко, до судороги щек.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он. Возникло острое желание сбросить усилитель и раздавить его ногой - бесполезное, тупое устройство. - У нас...

\- У нас не бывает совпадений, - сказал Дженсен с ним хором. Джаред не мог вспомнить, где и когда они шутили об этом, но это тоже было не важно.

\- Идем? - спросил он тихо, целуя Дженсена в губы еще раз, коротко, чтобы не увлечься.

\- Да, работать пора. 

\- Через три часа можно снова.

\- Ага, через три часа. 

Оторваться было и сложно, и легко сразу. Они забрались обратно в кресла и вернулись в кейсы, первым делом, не сговариваясь, переключили друг друга на частный канал вместо общего бригадного. 

\- Удивительно, что у нас вообще такая штука есть, - сказал Дженсен, усмехаясь (Джаред совершенно четко представлял его усмешку, видел миллионы раз). - Чертова развалюха железная...

Ага. Развалюха. Зато можно посылать друг другу целые слайд-шоу, гигантские пласты пробужденной памяти. Джаред не собирался жаловаться на примитивность строительного кейса.

За три часа они почти не успели поработать. Ну, еще несколько двойных смен на неделе, значит. Им, как оказалось, не привыкать.

**End**


End file.
